What You Do To Me
by kawaiibeast9
Summary: Yugi already admires someone at college and hopes to be with that person, but with all those parties, proms, and enemies he's gained, what's a guy gotta do to get his crush's attention?


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! nor it's charactors. I will not make a profit from this story.

A story this time about college with Yugi the one to be the ' mental' one sort of. Yet Yugi will still be seme in this story so don't get your hopes up got that!?

Anywho on with the fic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yugi exhaled deeply as he looked up at the dorm's door number in determination. Today was his first day of Domino's Community College. He wanted to major and get a bachelor's degree as a computer and gaming technition since he loved to play and create computer games so much. His grandfather gave him money to apply and he made it, though Yugi was super nervous about meeting new people.

His best friend Jounouchi Katsuya graduated in highschool before him so it would help that his friend could guide him through it. Another one was Anzu Mazaki, she wanted to grow up to be a dancer and Domino's community college had all sorts of career oppurtunities so that saved Yugi the stress of having to leave his friends.

Finally, Yugi graduated and came in as well to be what everyone expected him to be. Yugi had dreamed to work in the Kaiba Corporation and decided that if he was going to prove that he could work there, he was going to work for it! Now, back to the subject of his standing in front of a door. Apparently another kid had the same attraction as well so they were put together. Well... according to his best friend joey since he's been here longer. He didn't know whether he could trust the used-to-be gang member but it would be nice to have some friends that had many things in commom.

Ah well, Yugi will have to see for himself.

He unlocked the door with his new key and set his bags down next to the coat rack before shutting the door. He looked around and was amazed at the quiet yet cozy looking dorm. It had a nice, average sized kitchen, two doors that led to a bedroom and bathroom. The lounge room had a flat-screen t.v. with a brown fluffy couch made for two. A desk with a laptop was in a corner just incase for homework and studying. Yugi had to make sure that he wasn't standing in the middle of a 5-star hotel room. He looked and some more before his chest tightened when he found another bag on the couch. That meant his roommate was either here or close.

' Remember Yugi, the more people you meet, the better chances of leading a happy life.'

Yugi didn't see the point in trying to find love at the moment. It's not like anyone one wanted his small ass. He imagined his annoying grandfather retorting and placed both hands on him.

" Yugi go and talk to that girl right now or no dinner for you mister!" He horribly immitated his grandfather. " And while you're at it, see if she likes DuelMonsters, that always seem to work!" He could feel his anger slowly decrease and silliness grow.

" Yugi, look at me as I bat my eyes dreamily at you while trying not to look like I have to get something out my eye." He pitched as Anzu.

" Oi Yugi, look at me as I strut into the building like a gangsta with my raggedy clothes and show you how hood life was with my broke ass!" He immitated as Jounouchi.

Yugi had to giggle a couple of times though he truly loved his friends but they would always amuse him with their differences.

As he continued to impersonate other people he knew, he hadn't noticed a door unlocking and opening.

" Oh my..." Yugi stopped his little fun and slowly turned to what could have blinded him from such a sight.

A teen, no MAN was standing there in shock. His crimson eyes were big with shock on his sharply featured face. A slightly muscled yet lean arm was outstretched with the door knob in hand. And his tall, lithe body just half inside the room. All in all, HE'S GOURGEOUS!

Yugi could feel his cheeks heat up drastically and looked down to avert his guys from the hipnotic gaze from the man's beautiful gem like, eyes. " S-sorry 'bout that..." He managed to whisper audibly. He looked up and was surprised to the man chuckled deeply. His fluttered at the small smile.

" No need. Happens to the best of us." Yugi couldn't reply since he was too busy focusing on how his stomach fluttered at the deep baritone voice.

" Y-yah..." He weakly admitted. The man gave another heart-warming smile. " What's your name?" Yugi blushed even more and stuttered.

" O-Oh! M-my name!? Um, w-well... What is it- W-wait! Ah..." the man a raised an eyebrow at the nervousness.

" Is something wrong?"

" Yes!" Yugi had to find a way to get out before he's start losing his mind. " Shower-time!" And he raced to the bathroom only to stop when his crush spoke again.

" But it's only 2-"

" A little early that's all!" And he rushed in and locked the door.

The man gave a questioning look but didn't respond anymore to the bluntness and decided to just unpack.

Yugi groaned as he rubbed his small hands against his face. That was too much, more than he could handle. That body was just begging him to be taken!

" Great, now he thinks I'm an idiot, not that I should be surprised. I get that quite alot." He mumbled. At least his friends weren't as sophisticated as he thought. But that didn't help the fact that the one man he found standing in front, was now probably wondering if he needed to be sent to a mental hospital later or right this minute.

Yugi shook from his thoughs when he heard shy like knocks on the door. ' Curse it all.' He thought.

" Sir, you do realize that you need a towel and soap right?" Curse his stupidity. Yugi tried to think of an explanation when the door was opened. ' B-but I locked it!' He thought in amazement.

The man seemed to have noticed his shocked expression. " They could make theses rooms as fancy as they want, they'd never be able to hide the small mistakes." Yugi gave a small laugh and sat up from the floor.

" Hehe Yah." The man smiled before leaving Yugi to clean his mess of a head. " Damn, shouldn't have reacted like that. I should go apologize." Yugi mumbled as he slowly walked out the bathroom. He frowned when he didn't see the man anywhere around and checked the bedroom. Yugi opened the door slowly and was shocked to such beauty.

The man was leaning against the windowsill with a smile on his face, the sunlight enhancing his features. It was another moment of a breathtaking scene before Yugi noticed that he saw him.

" O-oh hello."

" H-huh? Oh hi! Um... listen, I-I'm sorry 'bout earlier I was just...well appearing to be on drugs at that moment." He was pleased to here a small giggle.

" It's fine really." He suddenly felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders and he looked up. " W-well I didn't tell you before so, Hi! I'm Yugi Mouto. What's yours?"

The man smiled.

" Atem Sennon. Pleased to meet you."


End file.
